


The Blind Date

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Everything is mixed up, F/F, Feelings, It will work out, Jane and Reade play subtle matchmaker, Patterson has a crush, Tasha has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Tasha begins to have feelings for another member of the team, but Patterson still loves her.





	The Blind Date

Tasha had feelings for Jane. She hated herself for it, but every time she tried to tell herself it was wrong, she thought of the tattooed woman's perfect smile, her loyalty to the team (if mostly just to Weller), and those gorgeous eyes. Damn, those eyes. But Jane and Weller were together, basically inseparable. Tasha knew there was no way she was ever going to make it with Jane, but dammit, would she ever try.

Patterson had had a crush on Tasha for the longest time, but was afraid to come out. As far as she knew, everyone thought she was straight. And honestly, she thought that was easier. But even with that, every time she looked at the Latina, she longed to touch her golden skin, stroke her dark hair, kiss the lips that looked so soft. But then again, Tasha was straight.

"I like Jane," Tasha told Reade one day. He looked at her curiously. "You thought I didn't know that?" He asked, "you practically drool every time she says something." Tasha blushed furiously. "Is it really that obvious?" She asked. "Oh, yeah," Reade said laughing, "like I said, practically drooling." Tasha leaned back into her chair, thoroughly embarrassed. 'Well, shit,' she thought, 'Jane knows I have a thing for her and I am a complete idiot.' She would have to work on being more subtle or face Jane. She was definitely going to have to work on being more subtle.

Everything changed for Patterson when she got drunk. All the girls had gone out for drinks after work one day, and Patterson had gotten a little heavy with the alcohol. Tasha left early, and minutes later, the young blonde found herself crying on the bathroom floor. After a few minutes of good sobbing, Patterson heard a knock on the door. "Patterson? It's Jane. Are you OK?" Came Jane's worried voice. "No," Patterson sobbed. "Ok, I'm coming in," Jane said, opening the door. "What's up?" She asked, sitting next to the blonde. "I have a crush on Tasha," the scientist sobbed. Jane nodded. "What else is wrong?" Patterson sniffled. "Every time I'm around her, I feel like such an asshole. Like I'm not good enough for her perfection." Jane stroked her hair. "You're not an asshole Patterson," Jane reassured her," you're an amazing person and an amazing teammate. Tasha would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend." Patterson sniffled again. "You really think so?" Jane nodded. "Yep, I do."

Tasha really didn't know what she was doing. Reade had somehow talked her into going on a blind date with someone of his choosing. Once more, she didn't know what she as doing, but she was so lovestruck by Jane she thought it would be a good idea to find other people. She put on a pair of black jeans and a blue blouse, and got in the car to go meet whoever the hell Reade had set her up with.

Patterson was not ready for her first date post Borden. Especially since it was a blind date set up by Jane. She wasn't exactly sure why she had agreed to it, but was pretty sure it had something to do with getting over Tasha. She showed up to the cafe where she was to meet her date a few minutes early. It proved to be more helpful than she anticipated.

When Tasha showed up to the cafe for her date and saw Patterson sitting at a table, staring out the front window at the snowy landscape outside, she struck with old feelings of love for the young scientist. 'Aw shit,' She thought to herself, 'why couldn't I have a date with her instead of whoever the hell Reade set me up with." She bickered with herself for while, then went to go sit with the blond. Screw whoever she was supposed to meet with, Patterson had stolen her heart once more.

"You guys want to go out for drinks tonight?" Weller asked. "No," Tasha said, "we have a date." It had been a few months since their blind date and they had been going strong since. As the pair walked out together, Weller looked at the others. "It still surprises me how they got to this relationship alone." Reade and Jane looked each other and smiled. Jane jumped up next to Weller and put her arm around him. "Yeah. Who knew people could find love without thinking the other person is their old childhood friend." She laughed as Kurt pushed her playfully. "I would have figured out my love for you eventually," he said. "Oh yeah?" She asked playfully. "Yeah," he said, kissing her. "Well that's good."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Honestly. I just really wanted a fic of Jane/Tasha even if it doesnt work out. Also, I'm sorry if there are some errors, I don't like editting.


End file.
